encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sapiro
Sapiro is a fictional kingdom in the land of Encantadia, the fantasy world in which the Philippine television series of the same name is set. In the series, Sapiro is the abode of the Sapiryans, a race of valiant and combat finesse citizens. As shown in the TV series, Sapiro is one of the four kingdoms that comprise present-day Encantadia, the others being Lireo, Hathoria and Adamya. During the initial episode, Sapiro fell to Hathoria and was ultimately destroyed. During the finale, Sapiro was reinstated as a strong and supreme kingdom. In the prologue of the prequel/sequel series Etheria, Sapiro was one of the most powerful kingdoms alongside Etheria, Hathoria and Adamya. Sapiro is the second kingdom to be established. Sapiro The Kingdom of Sapiro is situated in the northern tip of Encantadia, just a few miles above where Etheria was once situated. Its founder and first ruler was King Nahq who is the ancestor of its present Queen, Armea, who established a Patriarchal Monarchy. This kingdom is the original keeper of the Brilyante ng Lupa or the Jewel of Earth. The land is blessed with precious metals and stones and its soil is fertile enough for crops to grow. Flying mantaray-like creatures roam outside the castles. Sapiro is the kingdom where Prince Raquim, King Armeo's cousin and Amihan's father, hails from. It is also the kingdom that rescued the Adamyans from the clutches of the Hathors during the time of their conquest. In that feat, the Hathors acquired two of the four brilyantes/jewels and used this advantage to defeat the Sapiryans who had but one gemstone. The whole kingdom was destroyed in that battle. Despite their eventual defeat, Prince Raquim managed to slay Arvak (the ruler of Hathoria at that time) and take from him all three elemental gems of Earth, Fire and Water, temporarily halting the Hathors' vicious campaign. Because King Armeo was mortally wounded and was about to die, he bade Raquim to give it to the Diwatas for safekeeping. In the age of Etheria, King Armeo's father, King Meno, contributed in the extinction of Etheria and became a member of the Council of Encantadia. So far, there are only two known surviving Sapiryans from the Royal House: Ybarro, who was the lost heir to the throne, and Asval, a mysterious warrior (whose real loyalties are uncertain and turned out to be a traitor) who was always with his two accomplices Bandok and Axilom. The Sapiryan royals are closely similar to the Diwata royals. They can also teleport and procure and shoot energy power from their hands. They have the ability to heal themselves or others of a disease or any kinds of wounds. However, they are more hostile, more cunning, and shrewder than the denizens of Lireo. Sapiro is dominated by men, in contrast to Lireo where the women, most especially the female Sang'gres, sit in the pedestal of rule. In contrast to Lirean royalty, Sapiryan royalty is very much akin to the traditional patriarchal definition of an absolute monarchy. This means the eldest son of the king is next in line to rule the mystical kingdom. Unlike the laws of Lireo that prohibits the queen from living with a husband, the Sapiryan king is allowed to love whomever he wants to love and choose his wife. Sapiryans are best known for their unmatched skills in swordsmanship and archery. They are also proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Sapiryans also possess incredible strength, from which they draw all their powers. They are shrewd and cunning, making them great allies and dangerous enemies in battle. Sapiryans are also involved in the founding of the kingdom of Lireo. The land where Lireo stands was once a forest where Prince Raquim brought the Diwatas to hide under Evades' protection during Queen Avria's great purge against the Diwatas. It was here that they found refuge and peace. Cassiopea declared their kingdom to be named "Lireo", from its root-word which is "Lire" (meaning Diwata). After the war that brought down Etheria, Lireo flourished as a powerful kingdom next to Sapiro. Sapiryans were later revealed as miners. This would explain the riches they have hidden underground the caverns. They also produce the best wine in Encantadia. Monarchy A Sapiryan of royal lineage can be identified by a distinct marking, like the Sang'gres, but on their right shoulder blades. This marking resembles the rune or symbol for Sapiro (which also represents the Earth element). In contrast to Lireo, Sapiryan royalty is very much alike to the traditional patriarchal definition of an absolute monarchy which means the eldest son of the king is next in line to rule the mystical kingdom. The Sapiryan king is allowed to love whoever he wants to love and choose his wife but what makes them different from the Diwatas is that their race is dominated by men. The kingdom's laws regarding ascension has all changed in the aftermath of King Ybrahim's death. The demised king's consort Alena, was endowed with monarchial powers of state and served as the Dowager Queen. And in the absence of a male heir to the throne, Ybrahim and Alena's sole daughter, Armea, was crowned and instituted as Sapiro's very first Queen regnant. Known Monarchs There have been six (6) instituted rulers of Sapiro since its founding: * Nahq - The founder and first ruler of Sapiro. He was responsible for Sapiro’s rise as one of the most powerful and progressive kingdoms in Encantadia. Not much else is known of King Nahq apart from his having sired three sons: Meno; Armeo (Meno's brother, father of Raquim; different from Ybrahim's father) (both by Daiazen); and Asval (by Erna). * Meno - King Meno ascended the throne of Sapiro after his father Nahq. It was during his reign that Sapiro was in its full glory and the land of Encantadia was in its golden era, with only Etheria, Hathoria and Adamya as the other kingdoms in the earlier period of his rule. Meno was a valiant, wise and compassionate king, he is a very sensible decision-maker and poses a soft side in some occasions. He was a member of the Council of Encantadia and was the formative factor upon their resolution to wage war against Etheria, and was among those to receive from Emre the gem that embodied the four elements. In his latter rule, King Meno was blessed with his sole heir from his ex-wife Agatha which he named Armeo (after Meno's beloved brother and Raquim’s father, Armeo). **King Meno’s Wife - King Meno had a wife after Agatha, she was his queen consort. She could not give him any child so he accepted and loved Armeo as her own child because this is what would make Meno happy. * Armeo - King Armeo is Meno's son to another woman named Agatha and rightful heir to the Sapiryan throne. Mayne was his queen. He is the ado (father) of Prince Ybrahim and, thus, the ilo (grandfather) of the Sang'gres Lira, Kahlil and Armea, and of the half-Etherian Arman. King Armeo was the keeper of the Earth Gem after it was cleaved and divided among the four rulers of the kingdoms of Encantadia (Mine-a of Lireo, Keeper of the Wind Gem, Arvak of Hathoria, Keeper of The Fire Gem and Imaw of Adamya, Keeper of the Water Gem). It was during Armeo’s rule that hostility swept over Encantadia when the Hathors threatened to seize the gemstones from the other kingdoms. Armeo and his cousin, Prince Raquim, rescued the Adamyans from the clutches of the Hathors after they have acquired the Water Gem from the small denizens. In the battle that ensued, Armeo slew King Arvak and obtained the gemstones of Fire, Earth and Water. In that same battle came Armeo’s unexpected demise at the hands of Arvak’s son, Hagorn and the eventual fall of Sapiro transpired. Before his death Armeo was able to give the gemstones to his cousin Raquim and ordered these to be delivered to Queen Mine-a of Lireo for safekeeping. ** Mayne - Queen Mayne is King Armeo's wife and is the mother of Ybrahim. She was killed by the Hathors and gave Ybrahim to Apitong before her untimely death. * Ybrahim - King Ybrahim of Sapiro is Armeo's only heir and was one of the surviving Sapiryans from the royal house during the fall of Sapiro. While Ybrahim’s ado (father) King Armeo battled the Hathors, he was taken by her ada (mother) Queen Mayne for safety after the Hathors conquest of their kingdom. Upon their escape, a troop Hathors manage to slay Queen Mayne. Ybrahim was then entrusted by her mother to a mandirigma named Apitong, who became his adoptive father. Ybrahim was known as Ybarro and grew up to become a skillful warrior with great finesse in sword fighting and combat. He was Lira's father after he and Amihan made love in a dream. He is also the father of Kahlil, Alena's son who is the supposed heir to the Sapiryan throne but died. Ybrahim was crowned as the new King of Sapiro, after a long period of time, subsequent to the Encantadian war. He unearthed Sapiro’s hidden treasures and started a new era for the kingdom. His reign revitalized Sapiro into its once influential and commanding rule. He brought peace amongst the inhabitants of Sapiro’s four tribes and shares an amiable relationship with the neighboring kingdoms. He is married to Sang'gre Alena, Keeper of the Water Gem who became the newly crowned Queen of Sapiro. Together they serve as guardians to Cassandra, Lira’s daughter and heir to either Lirean throne. In Etheria however, when they travelled to the past, Ybrahim lost his memory and he was casted under the spell of Hera Odessa which became pregnant before Etheria's fall. In Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas (Book 3 of the saga), Alena gave birth to their second child, Armea. However, Ether, the goddess of Etheria, gave life once again to the Herans including the child in the womb of Odessa. Ybrahim's child from the Etherian royalty was named Arman, whom he kept under his wardship unaware of their true kinship. Ybrahim became Arman's mentor as he trained his protegee to become a great and skillful warrior and ally. * Alena - Alena is the Diwata wife and queen consort of King Ybrahim. As a royal-blooded Sang’gre, she had claim the crown of Lireo after the abdication of Lira, but instead chose to accept her beloved Ybrahim's proposal to be his wife and queen in Sapiro. For a short period after the death of Ybrahim, Alena was invested as ruling queen by the Sapiryan council. Before her death, she tells the council that their daughter Princess Armea should be the next ruler of Sapiro, which was not allowed in Sapiryan Law. * Armea - Armea is the daughter of King Ybrahim and Queen Alena. She was allowed to succeed her father and mother as the rightful bearer of the Sapiryan crown. Under her Ashti Pirena's tutelage and Ashti Amihan's blessing, Queen Armea is said to have become a wise and exemplary ruler. She is loved and admired by the people of Sapiro and Encantadia. Sapiryan Royalty The known Sapiryans with royal blood, full-blooded or half-blooded, are listed hereunder, #Amihan #Nahq #Meno #Armeo #Asval #Raquim #Armeo #Ybrahim #Lira #Kahlil #Armea #Arman #Mayne #Arkrey #Cassandra Mandirigma #Apitong #Apek #Wantuk Barbaro *Wahid *Aser *Coser *Mambro *Odar Adjantao *Agimat Other Sapiryan *Axilom *Bandok *Xenos Geographic features Sapiro is located in Northern Encantadia. In the map of Encantadia, Sapiro stands at the brink of mountains and mountain ranges. Sapiro covers much of Northern Encantadia and extends to the northern reaches of Lireo. Sapiro extends up to the north of the West Mountains located in Hathoria. Sapiro is a mountainous kingdom. The Adjantao Tribe lives in the realm of the Northern Mountains. These mountains are forested and serve as foliage. The people here do not seem to farm since they can get their food from their bountiful surround. Mount Lavanea, on the other hand, is located in Northwest Sapiro. In the high reaches of the Northern Mountains, lies the Tree of Life which is guarded by the mythical being, Evades. The mountains in Sapiro are very rich with gemstones, metal ores and other mining products, making Sapiro the predominant mining nation in Encantadia. Sapiro is blessed with fertile lands and many forests surround the said kingdom. The forests here are hardwood trees similar to that of Narra. There are four tribes on Sapiro: # Adjantao # Ascano - The land of the Barbaros. They were Encantados who were mostly towering humanoids known for their great power of self-recuperation (unless they were injured by weapons of immense power like the kampilan), and for their alcoholic nature. Some Barbaros are tall and well-built while some were bulky. They are experts in hand-to-hand combat like the Mandirigmas. Some of them also resembled Adamyans. # Yudo-o # Arnon Category:Encantadia Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2005-2006 Series